This Invention Relates to a Battery Pack.
A battery pack which contains rechargeable batteries such as nickel cadmium batteries, nickel hydrogen batteries, or lithium ion batteries, which is charged repeatedly, is charged using a battery charger. The battery pack to be charged is either directly attached to a battery attachment section on the battery charger or is electrically connected to the battery charger via a special purpose connecting cord.
Recently, battery packs have come to be used in applications such as electric bicycles and electric cars. Battery packs for these applications become extremely large. If these large scale battery packs are to be charged by attachment to a battery charger provided with a battery attachment section, the battery charger must be made extremely large. On the other hand, charging by using a connecting cord to connect the battery pack and battery charger is not a good method of operation.
Thus it is an object of the present invention to provide a battery pack which can be charged simply without requiring a large scale battery charger or special purpose connecting cord.
The above and further objects and features of the invention will more fully be apparent from the following detailed description with accompanying drawings.